The Thunder God and His Maiden
by TheTroubledNeophyte
Summary: Iris Potter gave up on her life as a witch. She was no longer the Girl-Who-Lived, now she was Dr. Iris Potter, an accomplished astrophysicist who works independently. One day, Jane Foster asked her to take over her project since she could no longer dedicate her time and efforts in it. Accepting her friend's request, Iris Potter did not expect a Thunder God to fall on her truck.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

_This is purely a work of fiction. None of the characters, places, items, or events that will be read is mine._

**THE THUNDER GOD AND HIS MAIDEN**

**SUMARRY: **_Iris Potter gave up on her life as a witch. She was no longer the Girl-Who-Lived, now she was Dr. Iris Potter, an accomplished astrophysicist who works independently. One day, Jane Foster asked her to take over her project since she could no longer dedicate her time and efforts in it. Accepting her friend's request, Iris Potter did not expect a Thunder God to fall on her truck._

**CHAPTER 1: THUNDER ROARS AND LIGHTNING STRIKES**

"Please, Iris, you're the only one I know who is responsible enough to take over this project for me." Jane Foster begged her friend.

"Come on now Jane, why don't you ask Erik to do it?" Iris sighed in reply.

"I love him like a father but he is not interested enough in my project, you don't know how many times he asked me to accept that position in NASA." Jane explained.

"And judging by the fact that you are here then you must have finally surrendered and accepted the position." said Iris in return "Just shelf the idea and come back on it after a few years."

"You know me better than that, Iris. Whenever I decide to shelf an idea, it never sees the light of day again."

"Well, that's true enough." Iris agreed.

"So please, please, please, Iris!" Jane said clasping her hands together in front of her and begging her friend once more.

"Fine!" Iris finally relented "But there better be a box of treacle tart waiting for me every month!"

"Consider it done!" Jane said, smiling at her friend "Now I'll just have to call Erik and Darcy and tell them you agreed."

"Don't bother; I'll be the one to call them." Iris told her friend, bringing out her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans "I have to talk to Erick anyway."

"Alright then, I'll be on my way now' I've got bags to pack and all those other stuff." Jane said picking up her bag from the couch where she dropped it "You wouldn't believe how many papers I have to hand it just to get past the door."

"Then you shouldn't have accepted the job then." Iris said, giving a teasing smile to her friend.

"Trust me, normally I wouldn't but the pay was just too good to pass up." Jane said, slinging her bag on her shoulders

"Money, the things we do just to get 'em" Iris teased while walking her friend to her door.

"Don't we know it." Jane said "Well, see you in a few months done. I'll tell you everything about NASA when we get a time to see each other."

"I'd rather you tell me about the cute guys working there rather than the effects of the gravitational pull of the celestial bodies to our planet." Iris and Jane shared a laugh as they bid farewell to each other.

"Expect two boxes of treacle tart on your way tomorrow!" Jane shouted as she neared the staircase of the apartment building Iris was living in.

"I expect nothing else!" Iris jokingly shouted back before closing her door.

She released a small chuckle before going through her phone's contact list to call Erik. She waited for quite a bit before the call was answered.

"_Hello, Erik speaking."_ Iris heard a harried on the other line.

"Let me guess, your place is a mess and you tripped on your table when you were reaching for your phone." Iris said before letting out a small laugh when he heard the man curse on the other line.

"_Thank God it's you Iris. You don't know how nervous I was when I heard the phone ring." _Iris heard a few rustling sounds on the line caused by Erik who was arranging the papers that fell from his table.

"Darcy still trying to set you up on a date?" Iris asked, clipping her phone in between her ears and shoulder as she opened her fridge to get a glass of milk.

"_Let's not talk about that, please. So why are you calling me, anyway?"_

"You make it sound like I don't care about you at all." Iris said jokingly while placing her glass of milk on the table and switching the phone to her other ear. "If you must know, you are now talking to the new caretaker of Jane's research."

"_You said yes to her then?" _asked Erik.

"She offered me treacle tart, Erik. I never say no to treacle tart." Iris said before drinking her milk in one go and grabbing the envelope Jane left her. "She gave me all her notes on the wormholes. I'm reading it right now, actually."

"_What do you think of it? I'm a bit doubtful since the numbers don't match up. You can hardly see any pattern in it."_

"There is always a pattern in everything Erik, sometimes the pattern is just so messed up that it barely makes sense." Iris replied leafing through the ages of Jane's notes.

"_Well, I can't argue with that." _Erik said on the other line _"So, do we start tomorrow?"_

"Just go to Darcy's tomorrow, I'll ask her to take the truck. And take some extra stuff as well we will be spending the night at New Mexico."

"_It has been a while since I've went on a road trip." _Eric said on the other line _"But do we really need to take Darcy?"_

"Bye-bye Erik." Iris said releasing a laugh at the groan that she heard before hanging up.

Iris took his empty glass and placed it on her sink before sitting down on her couch and reading more of Jane's notes before picking up her phone once more to call her friend Darcy. Unlike Erik, Darcy answered her phone before the first ring ended.

"_You've reached the beautiful and awesome Darcy. How may I help you Iris?"_

"At least you look at your phone before answering." Iris said

"_You called Erik, already? How come you call him before me?" _Iris heard Darcy whine on the other line

"Age before beauty, Darcy." Iris said "And would you please stop setting him up? He's getting stressed about it."

"_It's not my fault he's afraid of getting laid." _Darcy replied _"Besides you won't let me set you up so I must find my amusement elsewhere."_

"I told you that I'm not interested in guys right now."

"_When will you be interested then? At least Jane dates from time to time. But you? Nothing, zilch, nada, zero._"

"Fine, I get it. How about this, I will date the first guy to fall from the sky and lands in front of me."

"_Alright then, better remember that promise Iris."_

"Darcy! I'm joking!" Iris exclaimed, not believing that her friend took her seriously.

"_No backing out now. This actually makes it easier on me you know? I'll just have to push a hot guy out of a building as you're walking down the street."_

"Darcy, he'll be dead once he lands on the ground. That's what happens when you fall from high places."

"_That would be your punishment then, watching your one true love lying dead on the floor because you refused to date."_

"That's morbid, and in a weird kind of way amusing as well." Iris said in between bouts of laughter "Alright, I'm way off topic. Could we take the truck, tomorrow?"

"_Oh, you took Jane's offer then? Sure, I'll just have to fill her up if we want to reach New Mexico."_

"And how did you know where we're going?" Iris asked Darcy, already knowing the answer.

"_Jane left her journal open on the table. I was just being a concerned friend when I closed it for her."_

"Uh-huh, I believe you Darcy." Iris teased her friend "See you tomorrow, remember to pack your bags with clothes and toiletries instead of food."

"_Hey, I can live with the same clothes everyday but I would die without my daily intake of junk food." _Iris heard Darcy say before hanging up.

Iris had a small amused grin as she put down her phone. She got up from the couch and stretched her body a little before taking Jane's notes with her to the bedroom. She placed the notes on her bed before opening her closet and taking out a travel bag.

She went through her clothes and grabbed some t-shirts and jeans along with a jacket and placing it on the bed. She then went on to her bathroom to take some toiletries from the cabinet. Lastly she went to her bedside table to grab her keys so that she would not forget them the next day. She was about to close the drawer of her table when she caught sight of a polished wooden box.

Iris hesitated for a little while before sighing and opening the drawer fully and taking out the box. She sat down on the edge of her bed. She placed the box on her lap and undid the lock on its sides. She then opened the box and stared at its contents.

Inside the box was her holly wand which she received when she was eleven. It had been years since the Wizarding War has ended and years since she last used her magic. After the battle has ended and their side is celebrating, she looked around the rest of the survivors. She gazed at the forced smile on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the anguish on George's face, the dead bodies of Remus and Tonks whom until death were with each other. To think that days ago she was swapping stories with the Weasley parents, planning pranks with the twins, and congratulating Remus and Tonks on their wedding.

Now that the adrenaline has faded, the pain that she was holding in burst through and she could do nothing but let her tears fall from her eyes. She remembered the lives that fought for their freedom, the friends who sacrificed themselves just so she can survive, and the family that was taken away from her before she can fully know them.

Magic is indeed a wonderful gift but magic was also the one who took away everything from her. It was because her mother possessed magic despite being born to muggles that she and her father met. It was also because of magic that Iris grew up without ever knowing them. It was because Iris had magic that she met people that she could truly call friends. It was also because of magic that she lost some of them and is forced to watch as those who remained are nothing but a mere shadow of themselves.

In the end she decided to leave the Wizarding World behind. She had everything in her trust fund converted to muggle money and left the rest of her family's money alone just in case she decides to once again return to the wizarding world. She had the rest of her belongings like her Hogwarts books and her invisibility cloak kept in the main Potter vault. The only thing she took with her was her wand. She may have decided to leave the wizarding world behind but she was still a witch and there are times when she wants to feel that warmth she feels whenever she was in contact with her wand, the very same warmth she experienced when Ollivander handed her the wand that chose her after so many wands that she had tried.

The last bouts of magic she did were to help her settle in the muggle world. She had Gringotts draw up certificates that would be legal in the muggle world. No one not even the brightest of muggles could see through it and she also made sure that her records were complete. A few confundus charms and certain schools were convinced that she attended their school for quite a while. After paying quite a hefty scum, the goblins of Gringotts made sure that any 'teacher' or 'classmate' she had would have a basic remembrance of her. Lastly, she bought several pepper-ups and wit-sharpening potions to help her learn everything a person her age should know about. After that she turned her back to the Wizarding World with nothing but her wand.

She did talk to some of her friends making sure that they know what she was doing. But like most friends who are apart, their conversations started to became less and less and farther in interval until they no longer took the effort to communicate with each other. Fortunately, she met Erik.

Erik was a professor she had during college. He had a physics organization in college that she attended during her time there. She became quite close to her professor and that bond only strengthened when she graduated and entered the same field as him. It was through Erik that she met Jane and Darcy.

Jane was a breath of fresh air to her. She was used to Hermione's aggressive attitude towards learning and having Jane's measured and calm attitude whenever they discussed quantum physics was a nice change. Darcy on the other hand is a political science major and a natural comedienne at that. It's not that she actively tries to make herself funny but it just comes naturally to her. She knows that she gets things wrong and more often than not her opinions on certain matters are too far-off but she just doesn't care and Iris has learned that just being in the presence of Darcy is one hell of a ride already.

She gazed at the wand that was inside the box. She took it and smiled at the sudden rush of warmth that spread through her, starting from her fingers. She gazed at the wand and thought about the life that she managed to build on her own. At first there were times when she asked herself if she made the right decision. Those times were long ago. She knows that what she did was something she needed. She needed to do something for herself. She needed to do something that she wanted to do instead of doing things that were just expected out of her.

With those thoughts, Iris returned the wand inside the box, locked it and returned it to her bedside table.

* * *

"Why did you bring us back?!" asked Thor heatedly as his father, Odin, brought them back to Asgard from Jotunheim.

"Do you realize what you've done?! What you've started?!" demanded Odin to his son.

"I was protecting my home!" replied Thor

"You cannot even protect your friends! How do you expect yourself to protect a kingdom?" Odin countered gazing angrily at the group of warriors in front of him "Go to the healing room now!" Odin ordered Sif and the Warriors Three.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you are afraid to act!" Thor said, his grip on Mjolnir tightening. "The Jotuns must learn to fear me just as they once feared you!"

"That's pride and vanity talking not leadership." Odin said "You have forgotten everything I taught you, a warrior's patience-"

"While you wait and be patient the Nine Realms laugh at us." Thor interrupted his father "The old ways are done and you stand there giving speeches while Asgard falls-"

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" shouted Odin

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor yelled back

They were enveloped in a tense silence as Odin looked down and Thor glared at his father.

"Yes, I was a fool" Odin said solemnly "To think you were ready."

"Father-" Loki, who up until then remained silent, tried to plead to his father in hopes to help Thor.

"Nay!" Odin shouted, his hands forming a fist to show that he would hear nothing about it.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the expressed command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war." Odin exclaimed, taking hold of his staff and placing it to open the Bifrost.

"You are unworthy of this realm and your title! You are not worthy-" Odin said as he removed the cape and badges on his son's armour. "-of the loved ones you have betrayed."

Thor gazed miserably at his father as his entire reason for existence was ripped away from him. Loki was standing on the side feeling wretched that he could do nothing to defend his brother. And Odin gazed at his son sadly and disappointingly. Odin walked away from his son and approached his staff.

"I now take away from you your power!" Odin said raising his hand to grab Thor's weapon, Mjolnir.

Thor looked surprised as Mjolnir escaped his grasps and flew to his father's outstretched palms.

"In the name of my Father," Odin said raising his other hand making the rest of Thor's armour melt away "and his Father before; I, Odin Allfather, cast you!"

Odin thrust the Mjolnir in his son's direction letting the lightning it produced to hit Thor and shatter the remains of his armour. Due to the force of the attack, Thor was pushed back and he fell into the gates that his Father opened. Loki looked at his Father, feeling betrayed at his actions and went to the now barely open portal.

"He who shall ever hold this hammer, if he be worthy shall possess the power of Thor." Odin whispered to the Mjolnir before throwing it into the portal thereby closing it.

Loki could do nothing but watch as his brother and his brother's prized possession fell through the rainbow bridge.

* * *

Iris was inside Darcy's truck with her laptop open, trying to pinpoint the location of the sudden spike that they saw in their energy readings.

"When you said we would go to Puente Antiguo, I was not thinking of this." Darcy said from her position on the driver's seat.

"You and me both, Darcy." said Iris distractedly "It is ready Erik!"

Erik nodded and opened the roof of the truck, he took the small satellite from Iris' hands ad placed it on top of the truck. Iris joined Erik and looked at the radar that she was holding.

"Nothing's happening." said Erik

"I know, damn, Jane better make sure she has an extra box of treacle tart waiting for me." grumbled Iris

"Can I turn on the radio?" asked Darcy

"Normally I would say yes but seeing as I'm waiting for something that I doubt would happen then I have to say no." sulked Iris

"We can't keep on doing this" Erik said "Can't we just tell Jane that there was nothing to be found here?"

"Jane won't believe us." Iris answered going back inside the roof and looking at her laptop again "I should have reminded her that I'm a physicist and not some storm chaser." Iris said as she looked at several of the storm occurrences that were included in Jane's files.

"She believes there is a connection between all these atmospheric disturbances and her research." said Darcy

Iris and Erik looked at her disbelievingly.

"What?" Darcy said

"You actually sounded sane for a moment there." Iris said "You copied that from Jane didn't you?"

"Might have read it in her journal." Darcy shrugged

"Figures" Erik whispered

"Well we can't give up now." Iris said "We're already in the middle of sandy New Mexico and I am so not leaving here without something that would actually prove that I did not went out of my way for nothing."

"Iris?" Darcy said looking at her truck's side mirror. "I think you just got your wish."

Iris went and looked outside the truck's window. She felt her jaw slacken as the beginnings of an Aurora formed in the sky. She hurriedly went to the trucks open roof and gazed at the Aurora formation.

"I thought you said it was a subtle aurora?" Erik asked

"Ask that to Jane." Iris said "At least now we have something to do. Darcy, go nearer!"

Darcy started the truck and drove towards the aurora. Iris pulled her head back inside the truck and grabbed the video cam she brought and filmed the aurora formation.

"What is that?!" Darcy asked when she saw a flaming mass descend from the center of the aurora.

"Oh God!" Iris and Erik shouted as the mass made contact with the ground, creating shockwaves that caused the sand around them to fill up the air.

"I don't know about you two but I am not dying for this research!" Darcy shouted amidst the explosion that the impact made.

"I agree, go back!" Erik said as Iris closed her camcorder and away from the disturbance going on outside.

They were about to turn when a pillar of clouds appeared in their way. Darcy made to swerve the truck but before she could, lightning struck in the center of the pillar and the next thing they knew was that there was a man who crashed on the front of their truck and rolled into the sandy dunes of New Mexico. With his appearance the aurora slowly diminished and the foreboding storm halted.

Darcy and Iris exchanged panicked looks before opening the doors of the truck and going out to check on the man.

"This is not even worth the treacle tarts." Iris exclaimed

"Can't we just blame Jane and tell the police it's her fault?" Darcy asked as they neared the man lying on the sand.

"Just get the first aid kit!" said Erik as he turned the flashlight on to light Iris' way.

"Oh God, please don't be dead." Iris said, kneeling beside the man.

Iris was about to check the man's pulse when he visibly tensed ad stood up with a growl.

"Hammer! Hammer!" shouted the man

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's hammered. It's very obvious" Darcy commented

"Trust me, I'm thinking of getting hammered as well." Iris said as he watched the man shouting and going around in circles.

Iris pressed her fingers to her forehead and looked down with a sigh. She looked at the spot where Erik's flashlight was illuminating and decided to turn Erik's attention to it.

"Erik, look at this!" Iris exclaimed pointing at the ground.

Erik pointed his flashlight around the edges of the burnt image on the sand. He had been a physicist for years but never had he seen a lightning strike create such an image. Iris opened her camcorder and captured every bit of sketch that the light would be able to illuminate.

"Iris, I think we should take him to the hospital first." Erik said turning Iris' attention back to the man.

"Oh he's fine just look at him." Darcy said gesturing towards the man.

"Father! Heimdall! I know you can hear me!" shouted the man, earning him wary looks from Iris nd the others "Open the bifrost!"

"Mental hospital, more likely" Iris said, garnering the attention of the man.

"You," said the man pointing at her "what realm is this?"

"Uhmm, New Mexico?" Darcy said pointing her own flashlight towards the man.

The man's eyes narrowed at the conceived threat.

"You dare threaten me! You puny-"

The man was not able to complete his sentence since Darcy clicked the taser on her hands making it latch onto him and shock him until he passed out.

"Oh my God!" Iris exclaimed looking at Darcy and the unconscious man.

"What he was freaking me out!" Darcy defended herself

"God what are we going to do!" Iris panicked gazing at Erik for help.

"Hey Iris, you ready to date Mr. Insane over there?" Darcy asked pointing to the man's unconscious form on the sand.

"DARCY!" Iris and Erik exclaimed

"What! He fell from the sky!"

**=TBC=**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

_This is purely a work of fiction. None of the characters, places, items, or events that will be read is mine._

**THE THUNDER GOD AND HIS MAIDEN**

**SUMARRY: **_Iris Potter gave up on her life as a witch. She was no longer the Girl-Who-Lived, now she was Dr. Iris Potter, an accomplished astrophysicist who works independently. One day, Jane Foster asked her to take over her project since she could no longer dedicate her time and efforts in it. Accepting her friend's request, Iris Potter did not expect a Thunder God to fall on her truck._

**CHAPTER 2: AN ASGARDIAN IN MIDGARDIAN'S CLOTHING**

"Next time you decide to taser somebody," Erik grunted as he pulled the unconscious man's body into the truck "Make sure he's already in the truck, okay?"

"What are you doing with a taser gun, anyway?" asked Iris as he helped Erik drag the man's body into the truck's floor.

"Oh this?", Darcy asked "I always bring it with me, this is the first time I used it though."

Erik, Iris, and Darcy stared at the man that they dragged. He is built, that much was obvious. His body is pure muscles judging by the bulges in his arms and hinted by the tight-fit of the t-shirt he was wearing. He is tall as well, maybe somewhere around 6 feet 4 inches, give or take a few. He has blond hair and if their memory serves them right, his irises were blue.

"Do you think he needs CPR?" Darcy asked after a few moments of contemplation "Cause I totally know CPR."

"Darcy, he was tasered not drowned." Iris said as she and Erik went inside the truck.

"I was just putting it out there." Darcy said before getting behind the driver's wheel "But in more important matters, is that a hint of jealousy I hear, Iris?"

"Darcy! I told you that I was just joking when I said that I'll date the first guy to fall from the sky!" Iris said exasperatedly

"And I told you I was serious!" Darcy replied as she started driving away "Besides he is hot, did you see those biceps?"

"I don't care even if he is the pinnacle of masculine perfection, I still won't date a total stranger."

"But you don't deny that he's hot?" Darcy said with a grin

"Look Darcy, that guy over there" Iris said pointing to the man's unconscious form "is without a doubt, insane. You tasered him because he was acting all cuckoo remember? I would be content to watch miserably as my one true love dies in front of my eyes as you so carefully put it."

"I tasered him because he went all crazy on me" Darcy replied "If he just left me alone then I would have been content admiring his well-shaped backside."

"You do realize that you just called him your one true love, right?" Darcy added after a few seconds of silence.

"Erik, a little help here!" Iris complained

"I'm a guy Iris, girl talk has never been included in my areas of expertise." Erik shrugged.

"And that is why it is so hard for you to get laid." Darcy said

"Please tell me we are near a hospital." Iris said, trying to find a way to stop the conversation.

"Just a second," Darcy said as she took a left turn "Here we are at County Hospital!"

Darcy, Iris, and Erik got off the truck and asked some of the male nurses for assistance. They lead the nurses to where they stashed the man at the back of the truck. The nurses placed the man's body on a stretcher before wheeling him off to a room to get examined. Iris and her friends, on the other hand, where lead to the main counter to give some information.

"Name?" the nurse at the counter asked.

Iris looked at her friends before thinking quickly and answering the nurse's questions.

"Uhhm, Blake, Donald Blake." Iris said

"Donald Blake," the nurse repeated as she entered the name into the computer "And your relationship with him?"

"I've never met him before." answered Iris

"Until she hit him with a car." Darcy added

"She was the one driving," Iris quickly added "and she tasered him."

"Yes, I did." Darcy said unrepentantly

Erik took the two of them away after Iris finished answering the questions of the nurse.

"Did you really have to tell them that we basically hit the guy?" Erik asked Darcy

"What? Withholding information might prove detrimental to his immediate recovery." Darcy replied with a shrug.

Iris and Erik were looking at Darcy oddly.

"That is the second time today that you actually made sense." Iris told her "God, this day is getting weirder and weirder."

"I can definitely say something smart every now and then you know."

"Trust me Darcy, the fact that you are suddenly making sense is more troubling than meeting a parachute-less skydiving guy." Erik said as he went passed the two girls and into the truck.

Darcy grumbled a bit before taking the wheels of the truck.

"So, where are we off to now?" Darcy asked

"Back to our research HQ, Darcy." Iris said, plopping down on her seat.

The entire drive back to their base was silent. Only the sounds of Darcy humming some song she was listening to through her IPod and the turning of pages as Iris read Jane's journal were permeating the silence.

Once they reach their destination, Iris immediately asked Erik to print some of the readings they got and also ordered Darcy to print and pin the images they got from their scans. While the two of them were working on what they were told to do, Iris cleared a desk and placed all her notes on wormholes along with Jane's journals.

While waiting for her friends to finish what they were doing, Iris grabbed a box on top of her assigned desk. She opened it and took a treacle tart to eat while waiting. She was munching on her third one when Darcy and Erik came back with the printed scans.

"Oh, can I have some?" Darcy asked as her hand reached towards the box of treacle tarts on Iris' desk.

"Sorry Darcy" Iris said as she slapped Darcy's hand away from her food "but you won't like me when I'm hungry."

Iris and Erik looked through the printed readings as Darcy pinned some of the printed scans on their board. The two astrophysicist exchanged papers and opinions about each and every thing they would find unusual about the readings.

"You don't think this was just a magnetic storm, do you?" Erik asked Iris

"Look, the lensing around these edges" Iris said gesturing towards the paper and then to her computer screen where an enlarged copy was on full screen "is a characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge.:

"A what?" Darcy asked

"Aren't you a science major?" Erik asked, his brows furrowing at Darcy's question.

"Political Science." Darcy replied with a shrug

"She was the only one who signed up when Jane was looking for interns." Iris explained to Erik

Erik released a sigh before turning his attention to Darcy.

"An Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a theoretical connection between two different points of space and time-"

"It's a wormhole", Iris said interrupting Erik's explanation

Erik gave an unimpressed look at Iris' direction

"You're making it way too complicated than it should be." Iris explained taking one of the scans on the table "Erik look, what do you see?"

"Stars." Erik replied

"Right stars, but look again" Iris said while giving him another scan "this one is not our stars."

Iris pointed to the one she just gave to Erik and explained her observation.

"See here? This is the star alignment of our quadrant for this time of year." She then pointed to one of the star formations "and unless Ursa Minor decided to take a day off, these are someone else's constellations."

"Hey guys, look at this." Darcy said her stare on one of the scans they managed to take.

Erik and Iris went to Darcy and looked at the image she was pointing to. The image Darcy was referring to was one of the few they were able to get a scan of when the sudden pillar or the wormhole formed in the clouds. They stood dumbfounded as an imprint of a man's figure was clearly seen in the scan.

"No, it can't be.", Erik breathed out

"I guess he was not some adrenaline junky who decided to take skydiving with no precautions." Iris said.

Iris looked at the scan for a few moments longer before giving some small circular metal contraptions to Darcy and Erik.

"Here, help me place them on our equipment." Iris said as she went to one of their computers and placed it on the CPU.

"What are these for?" asked Darcy as she and Erik helped Iris place the contraptions on their apparatus.

"It's a tracking device slash self destruct chip." Iris replied as she finished with her share.

"I understand the tracking thing but what is this about the self destruct thingy?" Darcy asked as she bent down and placed the chip under their scanners.

"Iris is a bit paranoid," Erik grunted as he stood up from where he knelt after he finished placing the last of his chips "In case someone steals her work, she destroys it before they could even use it."

"Wow," Darcy said, looking at Iris appreciatively "Did you ever get to use it?"

"Yeah, once." Iris replied "Remember Thompson, Erik?"

"Ah, poor Thompson." Erik sighed shaking his head

"What happened?" Darcy eagerly asked

"He tried to get some of my files from my PC back when I was working on my degree, I destroyed the files the moment I saw him trying to steal my work." Iris said as she searched through her drawer.

"He also got a bald patch because his hair caught fire." Erik added.

"Aha, there you are." Iris exclaimed as he rummaged through the unopened boxes surrounding her desk "Here Darcy, catch."

Iris threw the device to Darcy's outstretched hands.

"What is this?" inquired Darcy as she turned the device on her hands

"Press the button on that and the chips would cause the equipment to go boom." Iris explained

"Cool!" Darcy said

"are you sure it's wise to give her the switch, Iris?" Erik asked her "You know she would be too excited to not press the button."

"That's why I gave it to her," Iris countered "because she would be too excited that she would not hesitate to press it when I ask her to." Iris took a piece of treacle tart and stuffed it in her mouth before turning to her friends "What are you waiting for? Come on and hurry up!"

"Why? Where are we going?" asked Erik

"I think we left something at the hospital."

* * *

"We should never have let him go." Volstagg said, while he was caressing the burn in his arm.

"There was no stopping him." Sif said solemnly

"Well, at least he's only banished, not dead." Fandral added "Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone."

A moment of silence passed along the Warriors Three, Sif, and Loki as the thought of what might have happened if the Allfather had not stepped in crossed their minds. The silence was only broken when Volstagg hissed in discomfort as Hogun wiped some heated salves on his burned arm.

"How did the guard even know?" asked Volstagg, careful to not disturb Hogun's ministrations to his burns.

"I told him." Loki softly said

The remaining warriors looked at Loki in shock and confusion.

"What?" Fandral said, confusion clear in his voice.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left" explained Loki "He should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have reached Jotunheim."

The others did not notice the silent communication that passed between Sif and Hogun as their eyes met.

"You told the guard!" Volstagg exclaimed, his voice growing louder

"I saved our lives." Loki countered, his voice remaining calm "And Thor's."

"I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did." Loki added

"Loki," Sif said, standing up from where she was seated "You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."

"And if I do, then what?" Loki told Sif

"I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know how he is," Loki said, letting his eyes meet theirs "He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today! Is that what Asgard needs from its king?"

Loki looked at all of them before walking out of the chambers, leaving Sif and the Warriors Three behind.

"He may speak of the good of Asgard but he has always been jealous of Thor." Sif stated once Loki was out of their sight.

"We should be grateful to him," Volstagg admonished Sif "he saved our lives!"

"Laufey said that there were traitors in the House of Odin" Hogun said, his gaze not lifting from the flaming embers he was staring at "A master of magic can bring three Jotuns into Asgard."

"Loki's always been one for mischief," Fandral countered "but you're talking about something else entirely."

Unknown to them, Loki was merely outside the doors, listening to their conversation. Loki leant away from the wall and walked away, not wishing to hear any more of their speculations.

Loki lifted his hand and gazed at it. He remembered how his skin turned blue when one of the Jotuns managed to grab hold of his bare skin. Volstagg was burned by the touch of the Jotuns yet he was not. There was a connection between him and the Jotuns, he was certain of it. He just needed to find a way to discover what that connection might be.

Luckily for him, the thing that could answer his questions is within the halls of Asguard. The Casket of Eternal Winters, the source of the Jotun's power holds the key.

Loki turned, heading towards Odin's Vault swearing that he would get his answers.

* * *

Thor felt his consciousness start to return to him. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself to be in a small room filled with different kinds of apparatus. He tried to sit up but a man suddenly fell in his line of vision.

"Hi," the man greeted him "just taking a little blood."

Thor felt his blood boil as the man tried to stab him with a small, thin, unconventional dagger.

"How dare you attack the son of Odin!" shouted Thor as he threw the man away from him.

"I need some help!" the male said as he got up.

Thor's eyes narrowed as several other men wearing the same clothing as the one before him entered the room. They grabbed hold of his limbs and tried to restrain him from the bed. He flailed in their hold and managed to throw the one holding his right arm away from him.

"Call the security!" Thor heard one of them shout.

Thor leapt up from the bed, trying to fight his way through.

"Security to ER 3! Stat!" one of the males he managed to throw off shouted.

Thor grabbed the man and threw him towards the side causing the man to crash and break the medicine cabinet. Another one tackled him from the back and pushed him towards one of the tables. Thor twisted his body and used his body's momentum to shake the man off.

More men came through, each grabbing a hold of him but he continued to fight. Throwing them away from his person or throwing them towards their allies to keep them off balanced.

It wasn't until nearly all of them took hold of his limbs did he struggle. He felt them push his body towards the doors of the room. He tried to shake them off but this body was not as strong as his Asgardian form was.

"You're no match for the mighty..." Thor began to shout before trailing off when one of the men managed to stab him with the unusual dagger.

Thor grunted lowly before he slowly slid into unconsciousness.

The remaining nurses on shift called the police and took their colleagues so that they could tend to their wounds. None of them cleaned up the room in case the police would want to investigate it.

When the police came, they were lead to the room and they asked for some of the nurses on duty to answer some questions.

"He was on drugs or something," said one of the nurse " he just went nuts."

And so the day continued with the nurses cleaning up the destroyed room and the police asking for more statements.

On another room, the effects of the drug injected into Thor's body slowly faded away. Thor slowly opened his eyes and felt himself tense when he could not move his arms or legs. His limbs were bound to the bed, restricting his movements.

He struggled against the binds for a while but all it did was tire him out.

"This is not possible" Thor hissed through his clenched teeth.

He decided to take a different approach and slowly twisted his hands in their bindings. Feeling the rather soft bindings loosen a little, Thor continued his actions.

Outside the hospital, Iris, Erik, and Darcy were running. They saw the police officers outside and heard that the man they took to the hospital was isolated. They ran inside the hospital and gazed at the destruction that the man managed to do to his once pristine room.

"Excuse me, miss?" Iris asked one of the nurses on duty "Where is the patient in this room?"

"Are you a relative of the patient?" asked the nurse

"We were the ones who took him here," clarified Erik.

"Just go to the front desk and ask for his new room number, he was isolated since he reacted violently against some of the nurses." The nurse said to them

The three friends hurriedly asked the nurse at the counter for the new room assignment but it was all for naught. They went to the room assigned to the man they brought but they were only met with an empty bed with several loose bindings on its side.

"Oh my God." Darcy whispered

They searched for him in the entire hospital but he was nowhere to be found.

Iris and her friends returned to their truck without accomplishing their task.

"I can't believe it." Iris said "We just lost our most important piece of evidence."

"I told you that when a man comes into your life you must never let him go." Darcy said to Iris in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And we are not talking about my currently non-existent love life." Iris said as she sat behind the wheel.

"So now what?" Eric asked Iris

"We find him." Iris said

"That's the spirit girl! Go get your man!" Darcy cheered

"And I told you that we are not talking about my love life!" Iris exclaimed.

"Did you see what he did in there?" Erik asked Iris "I'm not sure finding him is a great idea."

"Yeah, he must be some sort of animal," Darcy added "Just imagine what he did to the hospital bed, think you can handle him, Iris?" Darcy said, wiggling her eyebrows at Iris direction.

"And we are definitely not speaking about my sex-life!" Iris said, before she took several deep breaths to calm herself "Well since our data can't tell us what it was like to be inside that wormhole and he obviously can. So we are gonna find him."

"Okay." Darcy said as she took out her taser gun from her pockets.

"So we're gonna look all over New Mexico, right?" asked Erik

"Exactly." Iris said as she started the truck's engine.

Iris looked at back as she drove the car in reverse. She was about to get out of the parking spot when the man they were searching for walked behind the truck. Iris was too late to hit the breaks and succeeded in hitting the man once again. The truck suddenly stopped and Erik and Darcy swayed in their seats.

"Bloody hell!" Iris exclaimed as she removed her seatbelts and got out of the truck.

"I'm so sorry!" Iris said as he approached the man with Erik and Darcy behind her "I swear I have no grudge against you and that I am not doing this on purpose."

Iris knelt beside the man and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a steady pulse.

"You know, this is the second time he laid himself on your feet." Darcy told Iris.

"DARCY!"

"I was just trying to relieve the tension." whined Darcy.

**=TBC=**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Please read) **Thank you everyone for reading and supporting this fic! I was a bit shocked at the response I got. As for your question, this story would go through the entire Thor movie then would cross to the Avengers and would then continue o to Thor: The Dark World. Another thing please do read my other stories, there is Sands of Time, a Harry Potter and Avengers crossover with Harry and Steve and Shi No Miko, a Harry Potter and Fairy Tail crossover for all of you anime fans out there! Lastly, I am planning to do a one-shot Harry Potter crossover collection so please leave your suggestions on that in your reviews and do read and review my other stories as well. Thanks and see you in the next chapter! ^-^


End file.
